Tes Yeux
by TiteCXX
Summary: Tes yeux, Mello, sont les plus belles choses de cette planète. Néanmoins, ils ont tendance à être légèrement menaçants. Ceci dit, je m'en accommode plutôt bien. SongFic MXM. POV Matt


Résumé : Tes yeux, Mello, sont les plus belles choses de cette planète. Néanmoins, ils ont tendance à être légèrement menaçants. Ceci dit, je m'en accommode plutôt bien. SongFic MXM. POV Matt

Genre : Romance/Humour (je vous jure que je peux quand je veux... ou au moins j'ai le mérite d'essayer)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. La chanson est **Tes Yeux** de Cali

Paring : MXM (je sais, c'est pas habituel...)

Rating : T

Ceci est un song-fic à partir de **Tes Yeux de Cali.**  
En fait, j'ai écouté cette chanson en aléatoire (je l'aimais déjà beaucoup) et j'ai imaginé Matt disant cela à Mello. Ça m'a fait beaucoup rire et j'ai décidé de m'essayer à l'écriture légère.

Vous remarquerez que le style est un peu étrange : Matt s'adresse directement à Mello par moment et parfois au lecture. Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec l'idée et très sincèrement je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça autrement. Bref, mes excuses mis à part,

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Tes Yeux**

Les yeux de Mello sont les plus belles choses qui existent sur cette Terre. Les diamants les plus purs de cette misérable planète. Leur visibilité pour nous autres mortels est un cadeau de Dieu. Vraiment, je ne suis pas croyant, Mello, tu le sais bien, mais lorsque je me plonge dans tes iris, j'ai l'impression de Le voir.  
Il me regarde et me signifie de la façon la plus polie du monde : « Matt, pauvre impie, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et bientôt. »

Et je m'en fous. Parce que tu me regardes.

**Tes yeux qui jettent des  
« Je vais te tordre le cou »**

Je pourrais ne jamais sortir de cette contemplation. Le bleu glacial m'envahissant soudain, ne me laissant plus aucune chance d'émerger indemne de cet amour imbécile.

Cependant, là tout de suite maintenant, je suis bien forcé de me protéger le crâne, à regret puisque que cela m'oblige à détourner mon regard de tes orbes sublimes, car tu m'envoies une assiette en pleine figure.

Je parviens néanmoins, dans un réflex salvateur, à me baisser à temps pour la laisser s'écraser contre le mur de notre appartement. Au rythme où tu vas, M, on ne tiendra pas plus d'une semaine avant de devoir en racheter de nouvelles. Et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir me coltiner de hacker des comptes bancaires pour que tu puisses continuer de me jeter de la vaisselle au visage  
Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je t'observe juste, laissant un sourire satisfait déformer mes lèvres, te signifiant mon contentement d'avoir réussi à t'échapper une fois de plus.

**Des « nous ne verrons jamais la tête  
d'un enfant de nous »**

La question importante (ou pas) étant ici la raison de ta fureur dévastatrice. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai dit un truc du genre ''Tu sais Blondie, tu es bonne à marier''.  
Mais ce n'était qu'un compliment, certes un peu provocateur. Aussi, c'est toi qui a tenu à faire à manger ce soir et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis strictement incapable de préparer un steak sans faire cramer la moitié de la pièce.

Tour ça pour te dire que tu faisais la bien cuisine. Bilan de cette sympathique attention : un service en moins, un geek pratiquement KO, une pièce dévastée. Et toi.

**Tes yeux qui jettent des  
« Je suis a bout »**

J'allume une cigarette, récompense bien méritée, en t'écoutant vaguement me hurler des insultes depuis la salle de bain dans laquelle tu t'es enfermé pour prendre une douche.

Oh, je sais bien que je t'agace avec mes sarcasmes et mes moqueries. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, Mello, personne d'autre sur cette planète n'ose te faire la moindre critique sans craindre de se retrouver avec une dizaine de balles dans la poitrine.  
D'une certaine façon, ce privilège m'est réservé, cette idée ne me déplait pas.

Est ce justement pour me laisser seul dans la possibilité de te tourner en dérision que tu défends tous les autres de le faire ?

Car c'est vrai, maintenant que je suis le seul à bénéficier de ce privilège, l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse prendre cette place me tord le ventre de jalousie.

**Des « je ne te supporte plus  
Un point c'est tout »  
**

Tu reviens comme une tornade infernale dans la chambre dégageant du pied mes vêtements sur le sol. Tu n'aimes pas du tout quand je ne range pas mes affaires, mais c'est un petit peu de ta faute : si tu n'étais pas aussi sexy, je n'aurais pas à les enlever avec empressement tous les soirs.

Alors que tu m'assènes un ''mais tu vas le ranger ton bordel'' en déballant une tablette de chocolat, je t'envoie un baiser ironique en levant mes yeux de ma console une seconde. Grave erreur.

Ou pas, puisque cela te pousse à me rejoindre sur le lit.

**Et pourtant et pourtant  
Tu es celle que j'ai choisis  
Tu es l'enfer, le mauvais temps  
Mais je te suis, je te suis  
**

C'est vrai que j'en bave à être à tes côtés jours et nuits. Mes cotes douloureuses et ma mâchoire bleuie par ton dernier caprice me le rappellent par des picotements réguliers et dérangeants. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème.  
Tu es chiant, égoïste et de mauvaise humeur la plupart du temps, mais j'adore te sentir aussi glacial. De savoir qu'il n'y a que devant moi que tu laisses, parfois, tomber ce masque belliqueux.  
Et puis la majorité de nos disputes finissent sous les draps.

La plupart du temps tu me cries dessus, je t'ignore, alors tu gueules encore plus fort, je te réponds d'un air détaché, afin de t'entendre t'époumoner un peu plus et je finis par t'embrasser, pour que tu la fermes enfin.

Et ça ne marche pas si bien que cela puisque ça finit par toi gémissant de façon indécente sous mes cuisses. Mais ces bruits là ne me dérangent pas, j'imagine que tu saisis assez bien pourquoi.

**Et pourtant et pourtant  
****je resterai près de toi  
****à compter nos défaites  
****jusqu'au bout de je ne sais quoi**

Alors ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu pourras te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je suis dans ton cœur, j'y reste. Point à la ligne. Je suis catégorique et intransigeant et ni ton regard perçant ni ta verve vindicative n'y changera quoique ce soit.

Pour l'éternité je serai à tes côtés, je te regarderai perdre encore et encore face à Near, je t'aiderai s'il le faut à l'écraser, cet albinos que tu détestes pour une raison mystérieuse.

Je sais bien que même avec moi à tes côtés, rien ne te permettra de gagner ce jeu aux règles floues, mais ce n'est pas important. Tant qu'on y joue tous les trois, moi dans ton camp, lui avec ses robots de plastic de l'autre côté, je serai comblé.

Même si je sais bien que cette bataille imbécile nous mènera vers une mort prématurée, qu'on a déjà frôlée pendant l'affaire Kira, je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner la partie.  
Il n'y aura pas de Game Over. Pas de ''You Win'' accompagné d'une musique ridicule. Rien que toi, moi et peut être un peu de lui, aussi.

**Tes yeux qui jettent  
Des « tout ça ne tient pas debout »  
**

Parfois je vois que tu te poses des questions, tu ne comprends plus bien où est ce qu'on en est, où tout ça va nous mener.  
C'est vrai que dans le genre tordu, on est assez fort. Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales : je suis un geek asocial et toi un adepte du chocolat insatisfait avec un ego sur-dimensionné et un complexe d'infériorité à couper au couteau.

Alors effectivement, notre vie débridée ne ressemble peut être à rien, nous nous éloignons surement de l'idéal que L nous destinait à servir, mais franchement cela est il plus étrange, compliqué et surtout plus vain que la vie des quidams qui parcourent les rues de New York à nos côtés ?

Non. C'est tout aussi futile mais c'est bien plus amusant.

**Des « je craque une allumette  
Et je fous le feu partout »  
**

J'ai peut être fait une connerie. Enregistrer la bande sonore de nos ébats n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle mais c'est surtout sous estimer ta capacité à déjouer les sécurités que j'avais placées pour la protéger sur mon portable qui était idiot de ma part.

Je me demande pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ta voix quand elle part dans les aigus de cette façon. Pourtant, moi je l'aime bien.

« Mail ! » entends tu depuis le haut parleur du GSM.

Et le rougissement qui dévore soudain tes joues me fait marrer.

Si j'étais un ordinateur, sur mon écran s'afficherait ''Fatal Error''.

Et tu enduis sans une once de pitié l'ensemble de mon matériel informatique d'essence et tu prends mon briquet préféré qui traine innocemment sur la table basse, et tu l'allumes, et tu le jettes... et puis je contemple impuissant la destruction d'une quinzaine de jour de dur labeur.

Quinze jours, c'est le temps de survie moyen de mes appareils électroniques depuis que je vis avec toi.

Quinze heure, c'est la durée maximum de notre séparation depuis que je t'ai rejoins dans ce lieu maudit.

Quinze minutes, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour me faire pardonner quand je fais ce genre de bêtise.

Quinze secondes, c'est le temps minimum de nos baisers

Quinze balles, c'est ce que j'ai accepté de prendre pour que tu puisses t'apercevoir que tes jeux de gosse immature et revanchard avec Near allaient vraiment trop loin. Je ne sais toujours pas si ça a changé grand chose...

Quinze, c'est aussi le nombre d'année qui se sont écoulées depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de la pire (/meilleure) personne que cette terre est jamais portée.

**Tes yeux qui jettent  
Du froid des bout d'igloo  
**

Satisfait, tu m'envoies encore une fois ton regard froid en pleine figure alors que je hausse les épaules. Je suis habitué à tes crises de colère et je ne pense pas que tu sois encore en mesure de me surprendre.  
En fait si, tu es la personne la plus imprévisible de cette planète, de toute évidence, et la plus lunatique également, puisque tu viens d'entamer de te déshabiller en me signifiant d'un regard polaire de te rejoindre dans la chambre séance tenante.  
Le reste de ce combat, tu veux le mener sur un autre terrain de jeu.  
Alors ainsi soit il, Mello, je ne peux rien te refuser.

**Des « ça va être ta fête  
Petit salaud jusqu'au bout »  
**

« Matt, ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici. »

Je maugrée en m'approchant d'un pas trainant. Il est huit heure du matin, est ce que ça t'arrive d'être fatigué ?

« Je sais que tu les aime, Blondie, mais vraiment, là elles ont besoin de repos les pauvres. »

Pas content du tout le Blondie ce matin constatais-je brillamment en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? » me demandes tu.

Autant vous dire que la réponse ''Non'' n'est pas à envisager.

Je fais l'inventaire de tout ce que j'ai pu faire cette semaine qui aurait pu me porter préjudice : effacer la liste d'appel de mon téléphone, fait, planquer les squelettes dans mes placards (ou historique internet si vous préférez), fait, sortir les poubelles, ranger un peu l'appartement, dissimuler les cadavres correctement, appeler tes très charmants acolytes... fait, fait, fait, fait avec réticence et sarcasme mais fait.

Bref, je suis quelqu'un d'irréprochable contrairement à ce que ton regard planté sur moi suggère.

Tu pointes du doigt le calendrier.

« Ouais, on est le quatorze Blondie, je sais encore compter... »

« Regarde un peu plus intensément, _chéri_. »

Mauvais. Tu m'appelles chéri, très très mauvais signe. Ça sent le cramé de geek à plein nez cette histoire.

Je regarde distraitement le mois, tout en sachant que de toute façon ton anniversaire est en décembre et non en février et qu'en plus on n'est pas le treize.  
Donc, le quatorze février...

Mon visage se décompose soudain devant ton sourire sarcastique de me voir enfin comprendre.

Saint Valentin de merde.

**Et pourtant et pourtant  
****Tout au fond de notre lit  
****Je m'accroche à ces mots si doux  
****Que tu me prêtes quand tu t'oublies  
**

Fin de la journée maudite qu'est le 14 février. Alors que minuit est passé et qu'enfin nous sommes le 15, je m'effondre à ses côtés en sueur et le souffle court. Je suis d'un naturel flemmard, me faire exécuter toute action requérant une capacité physique revient à ce heurter à un mur têtu qui refusera de bouger un seul de ses poils roux.

Pourtant, pour ce genre d'activité, qui je vous l'assure nécessite une forme olympique quand on l'exerce avec mon increvable et belliqueux amant, je suis étrangement conciliant.  
Bref, toujours est il que j'en suis là pantelant et épuisé, à tes côtés alors que tu murmure ce qui te passe à l'esprit.  
Et pour une fois, à mon grand soulagement, ce n'est ni Near ni le chocolat. C'est juste moi.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je... »

« Ta gueule. »

Bien, ta vulnérabilité aura durée une seconde et demi. Nouveau record de sa longévité.

**Et pourtant, et pourtant  
Je te suivrai n'importe ou  
Tu es la femme de ma vie  
Ce sera écrit sur mon trou  
**

« Putain, Mello, mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? Sors d'ici, sors d'ici je te dis il y a au moins trois mecs au bout du couloir ! » dis je d'un ton tranchant.

Mais t'es vraiment trop con, mais tellement, tellement, tellement con ! Mon pauvre t'es complètement décérébré. Je suis assis dans la camionnette de surveillance : je suis tes yeux alors que tu t'avances dans le repère du réseau de gangster que tu as décidé pour une raison mystérieuse de dévaliser ce soir. Et là je te vois, impuissant, continuer ta marche témérairement alors que je t'ai dit, de façon relativement explicite je trouve, de te casser.  
Tu ne laisses vraiment jamais tomber. Ni toi ni ton orgueil ne laissent jamais rien tomber.

Je sors en trombe de ma planque, saisissant un flingue dans la foulée. Je sais m'en servir même si je te laisse le plaisir d'en trimballer un à ta ceinture la plupart du temps. Mis à part dans les jeux vidéos, je n'aime pas tellement entendre le bruit d'une détonation.

Parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pour toi, cette balle qui siffle à mon oreille.  
Cependant, ce soir ce ne sera pas le cas, je viens de descendre de sang froid l'homme qui te menaçait. Celui ci était dans ton dos et n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à te buter. Seulement, essayer de t'avoir en traitre serait parfaitement idiot, puisque derrière toi, il y a toujours moi.

Tu me regardes, un cadavre à nos pieds, tes yeux semblant me dire ''et ba quand même, j'ai finalement réussi à te faire bouger tes fesses, Matt''.  
Et là j'explose. Franchement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'énerve facilement, plutôt le genre flegmatique au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore noté, mais dans ce cas précis j'ai vraiment flippé.

« Mello, je te préviens, jamais tu n'auras pas le plaisir de mourir avant moi. Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Tu regarderas ma tombe et dessus il y aura écrit ''geek asocial mort pour Blondie Kheel''. Est ce que c'est clair dans ta putain de petite tête de connard de blond prétentieux et écervelé ? »

Tu me fixes encore, jusqu'à ce que la commissure de tes lèvres se soulèvent d'un demi millimètre.

« Je sais. »

**Tes yeux qui me promettent  
Une vie la laisse autour du cou  
****Des « si tu veux me suivre  
Ce sera a genoux »  
**

Cependant ta constatation n'est pas rassurante. Puisque tu sais que je suis à toi, tu vas me pousser à bout. N'est ce pas Mello ? Tu vas voir jusqu'où je tiendrai à tes côtés. J'espère que tu t'amuseras à me voir me débattre comme une souris de laboratoire quand je subirai tes expériences.

Mais ça aussi, d'une certaine façon, ça fait ton charme. Ça fait notre charme, car je ne me laisserai pas faire Blondie.

Je serai à tes pieds, certes, c'est déjà le cas depuis tellement longtemps, mais je le serai de la façon la plus irritante et sarcastique que tu puisses concevoir. Tu l'as aussi bien compris que moi de toute manière.

Alors je m'approche et je pose mes lèvres contre les tiennes, pas question de te laisser croire une seule seconde que quelque chose a changé. Tu serais bien trop heureux que j'ai enfin craqué.

C'est parti, ma chère Blondie, essaie de me soumettre et réussit comme toujours à obtenir de moi ce que tu désires, mais fais attention, je t'attendrai au tournant.  
Où que tu ailles, Paradis ou Enfer, folie ou raison, dans le combat et la paix, dans l'amour et la haine, contre Near ou dans mon lit, sur mes lèvres ou entre tes reins, je serai toujours là.

A tes pieds, pour toujours et à jamais, je te forcerai à t'écrouler à mes côtés, à admettre que tu as plus de tendresse que tu ne souhaiterais jamais en découvrir au fond de ton cœur, à m'avouer cette faiblesse sentimentale pendant l'orgasme, à m'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il y a sur terre, à m'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je suis romantique et je vous emmerde accessoirement.

**Tes yeux qui me traitent  
De bon a rien du tout  
****De fiotte de mauviette  
De merde de ban de mou  
**

Tu me traites d'incapable alors que j'échoue une nouvelle fois à pénétrer le système informatique de ton rival. Peut être qu'il faudra un jour que je t'admette qu'étant donné que c'est moi qui l'est élaboré à la base, il n'existe aucun moyen sur cette planète de contourner les sécurités binaires qui le protègent.

Enfin, toujours est il me tu me lances des regards agacés en te rasseyant sur le matelas. Avant d'annoncer que tu vas t'entrainer au karaté. Un dernier coup d'œil me signifie que j'ai intérêt à te servir de punching ball pendant les trois prochains quart d'heure.

« Non, Blondie, je passe sur ce coup, j'ai pas du tout envie d'aller faire un corps à corps. En tout cas pas avec dix mecs à la musculature bien trop développées qui nous regardent. »

« Matt, est ce que ça t'arrive de te bouger de temps à autre ? Faudrait vérifier que ton putain de cul s'est pas confondu avec ce putain de fauteuil depuis le temps. »

« C'est ça, en même temps, toi c'est vrai que tu t'agites beaucoup : une heure et demi pour te préparer avant de sortir dans la rue, tu m'étonnes que je t'attende assis. »

Tu claques la porte et je laisse un sourire passer sur mes lèvres. Et ouais, je peux encore gagner si je m'y mets sérieusement.

En fait non... je sens la fumée acre envahir la pièce. Ce débile a enclenché les gaz lacrymogènes qu'on a installé là en cas d'une présence indésirable dans notre appartement. Je commence à tousser avant de détaler comme un lapin dans la cage d'escalier.

En bas, je retrouve ma chère et tendre (à qui certainement je vais demander une nouvelle paire de poumons pour Noël) qui me tend un sac à dos identique au sien dans lequel il y a probablement un jogging, une paire de basket et un t-shirt adéquat pour pratiquer une activité sportive.  
En maugréant je saisis le précédemment cité sac et le met sur mon épaule.

Son regard triomphant se perdant quelque par entre mes lèvres et mon menton (constatant avec délice qu'il a réussi à me faire perdre mon air railleurs pour une fois) j'emboite le pas à Mello. Direction : la salle de sport.

Je le hais.

**Tes yeux qui me jettent  
Des « tu ne vaux pas un clou »  
Et qui braquent des mitraillettes  
Quand je rentre de tu ne sais où  
**

« T'étais où ? » demande Blondie de sa voix toujours aussi charmante...

J'attends quelques instants que ton regard se plante directement dans le mien avant de te répondre.

« Je sais pas si tu connais : c'est un grand bâtiment en acier et en verre au centre de Manathan. A l'intérieur il y a un mec plutôt sympa. Pas très bavard mais très malin. Il a toujours des toujours des jeux de gosse de 8 ans dans les mains et... »

« Tu est allé voir Near » feules tu de rage.

Ton regard me lance des éclaires, je riposte par un sourire.

« C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. » dis je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu lui as offert un truc ? »

« Non, je me suis juste dit : tient Matt si tu faisais la moitié de New York en baniole en pleine journée, que tu te tapais une heure d'embouteillage, puis l'ensemble de la garde du SPK pour une fouille au corps (soit dit en passant ils sont en manque les pauvres), que tu fixais un albinos pendant une heure sans parler parce que ce connard ne comprend absolument pas la raison de ta visite et que tu repartais chez toi histoire de te faire engueuler par ton meilleure pote slash tortionnaire, pour rien. »

Ma tirade ne produisit absolument aucun effet sur ton humeur. Si, elle se dégrade peut être encore un peu à son entente à vrai dire.

« Je lui ai acheté un robot... Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Mais putain Matt, je me souvenais même pas que c'était son putain d'anniversaire. Crois moi si ça avait été le cas ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Quoique, tu penses qu'on a encore le temps de déposer quelques cadavres au pied du SPK ? »

Je laisse tomber un long soupir avant de déclarer.

« Alors j'imagine que l'énorme coffre à jouet à l'effigie de Casper le fantôme était là par hasard puisqu'il existe une autre personne que toi sur cette planète qui l'appelle comme ça... »

Ton regard furieux suit mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Que veux tu Blondie, je te connais quand même.

**Tes yeux qui noircissent  
Quand je fais de l'humour  
**

« T'as parlé de quoi avec Near ? » lances tu distraitement en croquant un bout de chocolat.  
Ça te travaille en fait cette histoire.

« De tout, de rien. De toi. »

« De moi ? »

Tu n'essaies même plus de feindre l'indifférence alors que tes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Et peut être d'appréhension.

« Ba ouais, je lui ai dit que t'étais un super coup au lit. Alors lui il a répondu qu'il serait nécessairement meilleur que toi. Puis on a voulu comparer. C'est notre coté scientifique. »

Tu me lances un bouquin au visage et un regard assassin. Avant de te lever dignement et de t'enfermer dans ta chambre.

« En tout cas, dis tu avant de claquer la porte, j'espère que ta main aussi est un bon coup parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

« Blondiiiiiiie ! C'était une blague : je ne coucherai jamais avec Near sans toi ! »

Tu me lances un autre livre (je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu un dictionnaire anglais/russe mais ça joue pas dans la catégorie poids plume ce machin). Parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer...

Mais qu'y puis je si mon humour est inégalable ?

**Tes yeux qui m'aplatissent  
Oh comme je t'aime mon amour  
**

« Qu'est ce que tu as Blondie ? »

Je te pose cette question alors que tu me fixes sans effectuer le moindre geste depuis environ un quart d'heure. Je sais, tu voulais que je réagisse avant. Tu pensais qu'à la seconde où tu arrêterais de me parler pour me poursuivre dans tout l'appartement de tes pupilles azures je te demanderais quelle est la raison de ton mutisme hostile.

Mais non, c'est bien plus drôle de te laisser mariner quelques temps. Juste histoire que tu puisses sentir la colère t'envahir...

« Putain Matt, mais t'es vraiment trop chiant avec cette histoire de Near ! Pourquoi t'as besoin de toujours le voir, il est hyper chiant et je suis sûr qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi ! » craches tu.

« Non, il m'a dit que j'étais son ami tout à l'heure »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Putain ! C'est juste un piège pour réussir je ne sais pas trop comment à démonter les plans de la mafia ! »

« Nope, il ne m'a même pas parlé de la mafia, Mello. »

« Mais bien sur que non il ne t'en a pas parlé, pas tout de suite. Pourquoi il te dirait qu'il est ton ami, sinon ? »

« Serait ce de la jalousie, Blondie... »

« Moi ! Mais jaloux de quoi ? Jaloux qu'il te trouve sympa ou jaloux parce que tu vois une autre personne ? De toute façon quelle importance : ce n'est pas le cas ! Puisque j'en ai rien à foutre de... »

« Je t'aime. »

Je t'interromps parce que là tu es en train de détruire méticuleusement tout le salon avec... avec tout ce qui te passe sous la main (mon ordi portable, la télé, la batte de base-ball et même une paire de tong... non mais qui arrive à détruire une lampe avec une paire de tong ? Je pense que c'est la question la plus importante... si si je vous assure).  
Enfin bref, toujours est il que tu viens de te taire (si ça c'est pas le miracle de la vie... une véritable bénédiction ces trois mots).

Et tu me regardes à nouveaux, les yeux arrondis d'étonnement, les vestiges de ta raquette de tennis dans une mains, un plat de lasagne que tu t'apprêtais à jeter sur le sol dans l'autre (j'aurais au moins réussi à sauver cette merveille culinaire) et un vase brisé à tes pieds.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème dans la vie ? » me fais tu, encore sous le choc.

Mon sourire mutin te réponds alors que je me lève fièrement pour aller poser mon postérieur sur mon lit.

**Tes yeux qui me jettent  
Des je vais t'arracher un doigt  
Des « si tu pouvais jouer du piano  
Quand je ne suis pas la »  
**

« Matt je te jure que si j'entends encore une fois la musique introductive de Mario je te fais bouffer ta console »

« Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire bouffer »

Seulement, je n'ai pas été assez discret dans mon marmonnement puisque tout d'un coup tes yeux s'enflamment. Hélas, encore une fois, l'intégralité de mon esprit étant focalisé sur la princesse Peach et ses déboires je ne peux pas voir que Blondie m'a entendu. Et je me mange un oreiller en pleine figure.

Je soupire en refermant ma console (il y a des moments où espérer pouvoir finir mon jeu est à la limite du naïf) et je te fais face.

Toi, tu es très satisfait d'avoir à nouveau toute mon attention.

« Je peux enlever le son s'il te dérange tant que ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le son qui me perturbe. C'est que tu fasses autre chose. »

« Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à bouffer du chocolat en ma présence et je ne te dis rien. »

« Oui, parce que je peux te parler en même temps, toi, quand tu joues à la console, tu m'ignores. »

« Crois moi, Mello, on a du mal à t'ignorer... »

Parfois, il est important de souligner l'évidence. Tu fais la moue en t'asseyant à mes côtés.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui Blondie, putain, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule personne que j'ai dans la tête. »

Je commence à t'embrasser dans le cou, espérant ainsi te retirer tes idées noires, et alors que je suis sur le point de dévoiler ton corps (halleluja) tu me repousses presque brutalement. Et tu me lances un regard triomphal.

Je suis frustré, très très frustré.

« Donc je t'explique, Matty, ça c'est pour empoisonner mon environnement sonore avec tes putains de jeu. » dis tu en réajustant ton t-shirt et en allant t'assoir à ton bureau.  
Je me lève pour te rejoindre mais tu me fais non de la tête en replongeant ton nez dans tes dossiers.

« Mais Mello, j'ai envie... »

« Et bien tu te débrouilles. Tes jeux ne peuvent pas faire ça ? » demandes tu de l'air le plus candide que tu es capable de feindre (tu as l'air du diable en personne avec cette tête... enfin du diable le plus sexy du monde mais là n'est pas la question.)

« T'es vraiment un salaud Blondie. » fis je me remettant sur le fauteuil et reprenant ma console.

Et je remets la musique de Mario encore plus fort, rien que pour t'embêter.

**Tes yeux qui s'arrêtent  
Tes cils qui ne battent pas  
Ça y est tu es prête  
Ça va cramer pour moi  
**

On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Conclusion de cette phrase dont l'élévation intellectuelle frôle le zéro : ton âme est bleue. Sacrément bleue.

Pas période bleue de Picasso, pas bleu Matisse, bleue de glace.

En parlant de glace... c'est un point commun avec Near je me trompe ? Je fais référence à son surnom quand il avait huit ans : Boule de Neige (surnom que j'étais d'ailleurs le seul à employer et qui m'a toujours valu des coups d'œil méprisant de la part de ton rival).

Je te fais donc par de cette réflexion qui a exactement le même mérite cérébral que la première banalité énoncée.

Là, voilà, je l'ai mon exemple.

Tu te figes. Les ailes de ton nez frémissent légèrement, ta main descend lentement vers la crosse de ton revolver (pour un peu je chante la bande original du Bon la Brute et le Truand : c'est mon côté suicidaire), tes sourcils se froncent, tes lèvres se pincent, ton menton se baisse.

Et tes yeux me transpercent.

Les épines céruléennes qui les composent dardent vers moi leurs pixels menaçants. Et ta voix formule enfin ta colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Je t'adore quand t'es pas content (même si c'est très dangereux).

**Et puis il y a mes amis  
Qui ne sont pas les tiens du tout  
Toutes nos fêtes nos beuveries  
Qui ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout, à ton gout**

Tu marmonnes dans ta barbe en lançant des regards noirs dans tous les coins.

« Quelque chose te perturbe, Mello ? » demande Near de son ton impersonnel en plaçant un dé sur sa construction.

Je ris doucement alors que tu croises les bras d'un geste agacé.

« Laisse tomber, Near, Blondie n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Tu me frappes à ce surnom.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est un état permanent. » dit Casper.

« Mais putain, vos gueules. Bande de cons. » jures tu.

Ce sont les premières paroles que tu prononces depuis que nous sommes entrés au SPK il y a plus de deux heures. Incroyable que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps.

Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aimes pas Near. Moi, je l'aime bien ce gosse... bon c'est une peste, c'est vrai, mais toi aussi alors... Et puis, L est mort depuis longtemps, ni toi ni lui n'en a plus à faire, Kira aussi. Votre compétition, qui ne s'éteindra jamais ça j'en suis certain, pourrait être amicale... mais non, indéfiniment, tu continues de cracher ta rancœur du bout des lèvres.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis parvenu à te convaincre de venir ici (et tu t'es exécuté pour une raison bien mystérieuse (la jalousie, je vous dit que c'est la jalousie)) afin de passer un peu de temps avec mon albinos préféré (et aussi le seul dans cette catégorie un peu bizarre).

Je me marre alors qu'il commence à empiler des dés sur mes genoux. Toi, bien sur, tu détruis sa construction du bout des doigts un petit sourire de gamin mesquin sur le visage, au bout de dix minutes.

Il t'ignore et recommence son œuvre. Tu la massacres à nouveau.  
Et c'est reparti.  
Et encore et encore.  
Et toujours.

« Vous êtes en forme les mecs, sérieux, c'est le concours de celui qui a l'âge mental le plus bas ou quoi ? »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vous vois vous entendre pour quelque chose : vous m'avez lancé exactement le même regard noir.

Évidemment, ça me fait rire. Pas vous.

**Et pourtant et pourtant  
Tu es si belle parfois  
Quand ta bouche ne ce tord pas  
Pour me maudire a haute voix**

Je sifflote un air de Cali qui me passe par la tête alors que nous déambulons côte à côte dans les rues de New-York, un peu au hasard, il faut bien l'avouer.  
Mello est bien trop occupé à maugréer des insultes à Near (qui ne pourra bien sûr jamais les entendre) pour m'intimer de me taire.

Soudain il interrompt mon air en se plantant devant moi.

« Tu penses qu'on réussira à le battre un jour, Matt ? » siffle t il  
Serait ce un doute que sa voix laisse passer dans cette phrase presque inintelligible tellement son ton est cassant ? Surement, puisque qu'il me demande de le rassurer.

« Bien sur, Mello » souris je à moitié sarcastique devant son hésitation.

« De toute façon, si on perd ce sera ensemble » conclut il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ça rendrait ta défaite moins douloureuse ? »

« Non. Mais ce serait avec toi. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien, c'est tout. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Mello. »

Il hausse les épaules. Nous sommes toujours figés en plein milieu du trottoir alors que les badauds passent à nos côtés, cruellement indifférents à notre moment de vérité.

Je souris alors que le bleu m'envahit à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, Matt » dit il doucement.  
Je l'ai peut être imaginée, cette déclaration volubile. En tout cas, elle était au fond de ses yeux. C'est ce qui importe, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

C'est pas terrible... mais bon j'avais l'inspiration alors...

Bref, on voit Near à la fin... mon affection pour ce crétin génial me perdra. C'est un MXM néanmoins. Matt ne ressent que de l'amitié à son égard. Et Mello aussi de ce point de vue.


End file.
